Light Blue
by Caskett93
Summary: Spike, Buffy e Harmony stanno discutendo fuori dalla confraternita, in L'accecante luce del giorno, (l'episodio sulla Gemma di Amara) quando uno strano demone appare e attacca tutti e tre indiscriminatamente. Harmony scappa ma Spike e Buffy rimangono a combattere e insieme vincono, ma quando una strana luce bianca li avvolge nessuno dei due sa quello a cui andranno incontro.
1. Chapter 1

**Light Blue**  
Spuffy93

**Timeline**: Inizia durante the Harsh Light of Day e continua per il resto della stagione.  
**Trama**: Spike, Buffy e Harmony stanno discutendo fuori dalla confraternita quando uno strano demone appare e attacca tutti e tre indiscriminatamente. Harmony scappa ma Spike e Buffy rimangono a combattere e insieme vincono, ma quando una strana luce bianca li avvolge nessuno dei due sa quello a cui andranno incontro.  
Volevo mettere su almeno il prologo perchè altrimenti non mi convincerò mai a pubblicare, ma sappiate che sarà un luuuuuuuungo viaggio. Per ora ho scritto una dodicina di capitoli, ma nella mia testa ne ho almeno altri 20/25. Per ora i post saranno ogni 15 giorni circa perchè ho l'università che mi tiene molto impegnata, ma questa storia è un idea che ha occupato il mio cervellino per troppo, troppo tempo e voglio condividerla sperando che piaccia.  
Voglio inoltre ringraziare tantissimo FaithLess e Keiko89 che hanno avuto la pazienza di leggere tutto in anticipo per cercare i miei orrori, per dare il suo parere e farmi notare quando la mia fantasia scavalcava la verità delle stagioni antecedenti della serie...  
GRAZIE!  
Qualsiasi errore rimasto sono colpa mia, sappiatelo.

Buona lettura

**Prologo**

_**(Luogo ignoto)**_  
La stanza era illuminata solo da poche candele e dalla luce proveniente da una bacinella, ma lei riusciva chiaramente a vedere. Nel loro osservatorio niente poteva sfuggirle, era il suo nuovo compito: osservare. Pensandoci bene la cosa le parve alquanto ironica.  
Dei passi ruppero il silenzio.  
Non le servì girarsi, solo altre due persone avevano il diritto di entrare lì.  
"Come stai mia cara ragazza?" domandò una voce femminile alle sue spalle.  
"Agitata, non vedo l'ora che tutto abbia inizio, se non altro per poter smettere di essere nervosa." ammise sospirando prima di rivolgere un sorriso stanco all'anziana donna.  
"Lo sai com'è, se non ricontrolla tutto almeno tre volte non si sente soddisfatto."  
"Lo so, da questo dipendono molte cose. Non possiamo fallire. Dobbiamo eliminare il problema prima che si presenti." disse la donna con tono glaciale.  
Il suono di altri passi avvicinarsi la fece girare di scatto.  
"È tutto pronto?" domandò non appena lui entrò nella stanza.  
"Mi sono assicurato che il nostro amico sia in posizione, non avrà problemi ad occuparsi di quei due e prima che i piani alti se ne accorgano e possano intervenire sarà troppo tardi." rispose lui.  
"Spero che funzioni." aggiunse la donna più anziana. "Non posso sopportare oltre di sapere e dover rimanere immobile a guardare."  
"Ti capisco cara. Presto tutto sarà finito, te lo assicuro."

Ahah Lo so, è mooooolto corto come prologo... ma il prossimo capitolo sarà più lungo! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate! 


	2. Chapter 2

Adorerei sapere cosa ne pensate. Questo è un progetto a cui tengo molto quindi voglio sapere se l'idea piace a voi quanto a me XD  
Buona lettura!

**1. Tregua**

**(Sunnydale, Campus 10:20 pm)**

Buffy si voltò verso Parker.

"Stai qui." gli disse con dolcezza, le piaceva il ragazzo e non avrebbe permesso a quello stupido vampiro di rovinarle la serata, ma non poteva lasciarlo nemmeno andare.

Buffy non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma combattere contro Spike le piaceva.

_'Quanto mi è mancato combattere contro un degno avversario? Qualcuno che non è invincibile, che non ne ha bisogno.' _Pensava la cacciatrice mentre teneva d'occhio Harmony. Meglio non rischiare.

"Che succede Spike? Dru ti ha scaricato di nuovo?" domandò cercando di farlo arrabbiare.

"Forse io l'ho scaricata." ribatté il vampiro. Buffy roteò gli occhi, Spike era un vero incapace nel raccontare bugie, i suoi occhi lo smentivano sempre.

"Lei l'ha lasciato per un demone Fugus. Non parla d'altro." le confermò infatti Harmony visibilmente stizzita.

"Harm!" la rimproverò il vampiro arrabbiato. "Ce ne andiamo!" esclamò poi decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio allontanarsi prima che la bocca della vampira si aprisse e lasciasse uscire troppe informazioni. "Non è ancora il momento..." aggiunse ghignando.

"Yeah. Ma appena avremo la Gemma di Amara, sarai..."

'_Come non detto...' _pensò il vampiro afferrandola e trascinandola via. Si allontanò di appena due metri quando un mostro verdastro con due corna affilatissime e artigli da far invidia ad una tigre spuntò dal nulla caricandolo.

Spike buttò Harmony di lato, lui si prendeva sempre cura delle sue donne, per quanto irritanti esse fossero.

Buffy guardò la scena estasiata.

"Questa sembra essere la mia sera fortunata." esclamò la cacciatrice osservando Spike cercare di sfuggire agli artigli del demone.

"Ridi poco cacciatrice!" esclamò il vampiro gettandosi di lato per evitare l'ennesima artigliata. "Quando quest'omaccione..." Spike afferrò il braccio del demone e lo gettò contro il muro senza provocare alcun danno. "... lui se la prenderà con te!"

"Beh, quando capiterà me ne occuperò..." disse sicura Buffy continuando ad osservarlo.

Spike era un combattente di prim'ordine e Buffy non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

"Andiamo Cacciatrice, una mano?" supplicò il vampiro dopo che il demone l'aveva mandato con un pugno a sbattere contro un albero.

Buffy roteò gli occhi ma decise che era ora di intervenire.

'_Spike è mio da uccidere.' _si giustificò.

"Un'altra tregua?"

"Come ti pare cacciatrice." rispose mettendosi al suo fianco. "Tu prendi l'alto io il basso?" domandò poi sorridendo.

"Come ti pare, basta fare in fretta." borbottò la cacciatrice imitando la sua risposta.

"Oh, certo, devi tornare dal bamboccio..." insinuò Spike grugnendo.

'_Quell'idiota è peggio di Angelus! Un bamboccio che nemmeno sa come soddisfare una donna come la cacciatrice.' _pensò il vampiro prima di avventarsi contro le gambe facendo perdere l'equilibrio al demone.

Buffy non esito a gettarsi a sua volta sulla metà superiore, con una raffica di pugni lo costrinse a terra e con un veloce movimento gli spezzò il collo.

"Ottimo lavoro cacciatrice..." disse Spike guardando le ultime scintille di vita scivolare via dagli occhi del demone.

"Grazie... adesso che ne dici di sparire?"

Prima che Spike potesse rispondergli il corpo del demone ai loro piedi iniziò a brillare di un'intensa luce bianca.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?!" esclamò il vampiro allontanandosi lievemente.

La luce aumentò di intensità e d'improvviso il loro mondo diventò nero.

"Cacciatrice..."

"Ancora cinque minuti Giles!" borbottò Buffy cercando di tornare a dormire.

"Cacciatrice, dannazione, svegliati! Non è il momento di indugiare nel tuo sonno di bellezza!" urlò Spike.

La donna, ricordandosi con chi stava parlando si alzò di scatto, la mano già sul paletto pronta a difendersi.

"Woh... calma i bollenti spiriti." le disse il vampiro alzando le braccia. "Non volevo attaccarti semplicemente farti riprendere cacciatrice!"

"Cosa è successo?" domandò Buffy ricordando il demone e la luce accecante. Si guardò intorno e quello che vide la sconvolse profondamente. "Come mai non vai a fuoco!?" esclamò quando finalmente riuscì a richiamare a se la capacità di parlare.

Buffy e Spike si trovavano al centro di una radura, era pieno giorno e non un filo d'ombra a proteggere il vampiro.

"Ne so quanto te cacciatrice. Quando mi sono svegliato e mi sono accorto di essere in piena luce del sole mi sono messo al riparo ma poi ho visto che non stavo andando a fuoco." rispose lui accendendosi una sigaretta. "Ma non è la cosa più strana..."

"E di grazia, quale sarebbe?!" chiese Buffy tornando ad osservare il mondo intorno a lei.

Gli alberi erano abbastanza fitti, doveva essere inizio autunno perché si vedevano foglie gialle, arancioni e rosse mischiate alle verdi. In lontananza sulla sinistra c'erano delle montagne, non erano molto alte, o almeno non parevano, ma sulle cime la cacciatrice poteva vedere un po' di neve.

'_Come siamo arrivati qui?!'_

"Guarda tra le foglie cacciatrice." le suggerì il vampiro. Di malavoglia la donna obbedì.

"Il cielo è bianco!" esclamo non riuscendo a credere di non essersi accorta prima della cosa. Il cielo era completamente bianco. Guardando tra le foglie Buffy notò anche un altro dettaglio, il sole. "E il sole è... è celeste... e sembra così lontano." sussurrò poi tornando a guardare il suo inaspettato compagno.

"Le tue doti intellettive sono stupefacenti." disse sarcasticamente. "Ancora non capisco come tu abbia potuto anticipare i miei piani e uscirne viva. Fortuna e l'aiuto dell'osservatore probabilmente. Mi sorprendo inoltre del fatto che tu riesca a respirare. Per un momento, ho pensato che non ci fosse ossigeno e tu fossi morta. Mi sbagliavo... purtroppo." disse Spike cercando di apparire sicuro di sé.

"Io non sono un idiota!" esclamò stizzita.

"No, è vero, sei solo la tipica ingenua ragazza californiana che mette scarpe e vestiti avanti al cervello."

"Non è vero!"

"Ma per favore! Nemmeno due anni fa hai fatto sesso con un vampiro che nemmeno riesce a controllare il suo demone quando combatte, sei stata terribilmente fortunata che già come Angel non ti abbia dissanguato mentre stava venendo!" disse maligno il vampiro. "E stasera l'avresti ridata a un bamboccio il cui primo pensiero dopo averti scopata sarebbe stato come scaricarti. Sei ingenua cacciatrice!"

"E tu uno stronzo!" esclamò lei cercando di trattenere le lacrime. "Almeno io non mi sono reso ridicolo cercando di riconquistare una donna che non mi ama!" aggiunse volendo ferirlo.

"Forse Dru non mi amerà come la amo io, ma almeno io ho provato in tutti i modi a far funzionare la nostra storia! Peaches dov'è adesso? A Los Angeles se non sbaglio... Cos'è successo? L'hai fatto scappare?"

"Stronzo!" senza nemmeno preoccuparsi delle conseguenze Buffy sì girò e si allontanò per andare a piangere quelle lacrime che da troppo tratteneva.

Quando il vampiro la vide allontanarsi sospirò sollevato nel capire che la donna non aveva visto quanto le sue parole lo avessero turbato.

Col passare dei minuti entrambi iniziarono a sentirsi a disagio. Soli in un luogo sconosciuto con il proprio nemico mortale non era certo una situazione piacevole.

Spike girò un po' senza meta cercando tracce di civiltà ma non ne trovò.

Lo smog che era presente in qualsiasi angolo del pianeta era totalmente assente nell'aria che respirava. I rumori che riusciva ad udire erano totalmente naturali. Ruscelli, uccelli che cinguettano e animali vari che passeggiavano ignari nella foresta.

Quando la solitudine fu troppa da sopportare decise di andare in cerca di Buffy.

Non ci mise molto a trovarla, il suo odore unico svettava su tutti gli altri.

"Non credo che siamo più a Sunnydale..." mormorò la donna quando sentì la sua presenza alle sue spalle.

Buffy si girò e per la prima volta notò che il vampiro sotto la luce di un sole sembrava brillare tanto la sua pelle bianca risplendeva.

"Non credo siamo più sulla dannata Terra, luv." le disse il vampiro decidendo come lei di ignorare il loro ultimo litigio.

"Okay, calma, stiamo calmi." Buffy iniziò a fare respiri profondi. "Questa è tutta colpa tua Spike!"

"Mia?!" chiese il vampiro sentendo la rabbia iniziare a salire nuovamente. "Se è colpa di qualcuno semmai è tua, stronza! Tu hai ucciso quel demone! Tu mi hai seguito fuori dalla festa! Io volevo solo uscire, divertirmi, ballare, uccidere e magari riuscire a scopare fino all'esaurimento Harmony così da non doverla sentir parlare! Sei tu che ti sei messa in mezzo!" ribatté lui gettando la sigaretta per terra e spegnendola seccato.

"E chi ti cercava!? Volevo solo uscire con il mio ragazzo! E stava andando tutto bene prima che tu arrivassi, idiota!" ribatté stizzita Buffy.

Parker era stato dolcissimo durante tutta la serata e, quando lei si era decisa a cogliere l'attimo e lasciarsi andare, Spike era arrivato ad interromperli.

"Quel bamboccio?" Spike grugnì. "Andiamo cacciatrice, sono sicuro che puoi fare di meglio. Quel ragazzo non saprebbe dove mettere le mani con una donna come te!" rispose senza pensare il vampiro. "Al contrario di me..." aggiunse sorridendo malizioso mentre la squadrava da capo a piedi. Buffy arrossì lievemente. "Perfino grande, grosso e frontone è meglio di quel ragazzino!"

"Non insultare Angel!" sbottò Buffy avvicinandosi a lui con aria minacciosa.

"Oppure cosa mi fai?" la sfidò il vampiro. "Mi riduci in polvere?" domandò ghignando. "Fai pure cacciatrice, non ti fermerò." disse poi avvicinandosi ulteriormente. Senza darle tempo di reagire le afferrò il polso e portò la mano che teneva il paletto vicino al cuore. "Su, uccidimi, così rimarrai sola..." la sfidò ancora sicuro di sé. Adorava farla arrabbiare, ogni volta le compariva una scintilla negli occhi che la rendeva ancora più bella.

Buffy lo osservò attentamente e capì che non stava bluffando, non si sarebbe opposto.

La cacciatrice strattonò il braccio liberandolo dalla presa.

"Cosa ti fa credere che siamo soli?" chiese dopo essersi allontanata di qualche passo.

"Guarda in giro." le disse allargando le braccia. "Ascolta... io non sento niente, non il rumore di un cuore che batte se non il tuo e quello di qualche animale, non sento voci, non sento passi, nessun odore umano, niente smog... niente cacciatrice. Siamo soli in una foresta su un pianeta sconosciuto." disse Spike facendole notare l'ovvio. "Non sappiamo come tornare a casa, non sappiamo se qualcuno ci sta cercando... potremmo rimanere bloccati qui per chissà quanto."

Le sue parole fecero tremare Buffy. Erano soli. Se lei l'avesse ucciso avrebbe dovuto cavarsela per conto proprio in un mondo ostile.

"Oh..."

"Già, oh..." Spike scosse la testa. '_A volte mi chiedo se lo fa apposta. Accidenti, la conosco, per quanto prima l'ho offesa dicendo il contrario so che non è stupida, ma certe volte mi viene il dubbio._'

"Okay, che ne dici di una nuova tregua? Fintanto che non torniamo a Sunnydale? Niente paletti e niente dissanguamenti." propose allora la cacciatrice rimettendo il paletto nella tasca della sua giacca di pelle.

"Sembra okay per me." accettò Spike.

"Cosa facciamo adesso?" chiese Buffy sedendosi a terra. "Come torniamo a casa?"

"Non lo so. Forse possiamo cercare qualcuno che ci possa aiutare. Altrimenti ci tocca sperare che i tuoi amichetti ci trovino." ammise lui appoggiandosi ad un tronco.

"Okay, prima di tutto cerchiamo un ruscello, avrò bisogno di bere tra non molto e oltretutto avremo più possibilità di trovare un qualche tipo di civiltà rimanendo vicino ad una fonte d'acqua... giusto?"

"Giusto..." Spike si mise al centro della radura e chiuse gli occhi. "Mi sembra di sentire qualcosa da quella parte..." disse indicando verso la sua destra. "Andiamo..."

Senza aggiungere altro Buffy si alzò e rimanendo ad alcuni passi di distanza dal vampiro lo seguì sperando vivamente che non si sbagliasse.

*musica stressante in sottofondo*  
Muahahaahahahaha  
Dove sono finiti i nostri eroi? Troveranno un modo per tornare indietro? Riusciranno a non uccidersi?  
Questo o molto altro nel prossimo capitolo di Light Blue

(scusate, lo volevo fare XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**N.d.A.** Purtroppo su alcuni argomenti internet è piuttosto riluttante a rilasciare informazioni.

All'interno della storia ci saranno vari processi per la conservazione di cibo e pelli che purtroppo non sono totalmente veritieri. Ciò che ho potuto trovare online era molto ristretto e quel che non era spiegato l'ho dovuto inventare un po' io.

Alcuni metodi sono ripresi anche dai libri di Michelle Paver, che sembrano abbastanza seri.

Quindi abbiate pietà se alcune cose non tornano e prendetela per quello che è: una storia.

Oltretutto ho cambiato gli abiti che Buffy indossa nella puntata 4x03 per darle cose che potessero durare più a lungo...

**2. Cibo**

Spike e Buffy camminavano da alcuni minuti ormai nel silenzio più assoluto. Adesso anche Buffy riusciva a sentire il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva.

"Alcune di queste piante sono simili a quelle che conosco sulla nostra terra, è... strano." disse il vampiro continuando a guardarsi intorno.

"Conosci le piante?" chiese Buffy fermandosi e guardandolo stupito.

"Ricordi della mia vita passata..." borbottò Spike superandola senza fermarsi. "Muoviti cacciatrice, ci siamo quasi."

La ragazza ancora stupita dalla rivelazione del vampiro riprese a camminare.

'_Spike conosce le piante, chi se l'aspettava. Sul diario degli osservatori c'è scritto che in vita era un uomo di bassa cultura e classe sociale... a quanto pare sbagliavano."_

"Chi eri?" chiese curiosa Buffy.

"Nessuno." rispose bruscamente il vampiro e la cacciatrice capì che sarebbe stato inutile pressarlo per altre risposte. "Siamo arrivati." annunciò poi inutilmente.

Il ruscello non era molto ampio, pochi metri, molto probabilmente non era nemmeno molto profondo ma sarebbe servito allo scopo.

Assetata Buffy si avvicino e iniziò a bere.

"Il sole sta iniziando a calare cacciatrice." le disse Spike. "Ancora una, massimo due ore prima che faccia buio... sempre se qui farà buio... comunque dovremo fermarci, meglio riposare e oltretutto non so te ma inizio ad avere fame."

"Cosa mangeremo?"

"Tu? Non so, ma io ho intenzione di catturarmi un esemplare di fauna locale." rispose il vampiro ghignando

"Cosa!? E io che faccio? Ho solo un pugnale e non ho mai cacciato degli animali! E dopo averli uccisi? Come li mangio? Non sono capace!" iniziò a lamentarsi preoccupata Buffy.

"E con ciò? Impara..." disse alzando le spalle il vampiro.

"Morirò di fame!"

"Che mi importa, se non sai nemmeno le basi della sopravvivenza come puoi essermi d'aiuto? Oltretutto se muori la tregua finirà e io avrò sangue di cacciatrice pronto all'uso." finì lui leccandosi le labbra.

"Ma se io muoio rimarrai da solo in un luogo sconosciuto e potenzialmente ostile.." fece notare lei disperata sperando che le sue stesse paure si riflettessero almeno in parte nel vampiro.

Spike si fermò a riflettere per qualche istante.

"E oltretutto per dissanguare un animale dovrai ucciderlo, giusto? Che ti costa aiutarmi a capire come renderlo mangiabile?"

Il vampiro ammise a se stesso che la donna aveva dei punti a suo favore e in fondo non voleva veramente che la cacciatrice morisse di fame. Era una guerriera e come tale aveva il diritto di andarsene combattendo con un degno avversario.

"Potresti avere un punto." ammise alla fine. "Tieni." disse lanciandole una piccola ascia. "A me non serve, prendila tu, io ho le mie armi sempre a disposizione." aggiunse cambiando volto. "Pensa a trovare un posto dove accamparci e ad accendere il fuoco. E non preoccuparti, ti troverò." concluse sorridendo lanciandole il suo accendino prima di sparire nella fitta boscaglia.

Buffy si addentrò nella boscaglia per raccogliere la legna e allo stesso tempo cercare un luogo adatto al loro pernottamento, riparato dal vento, ampio abbastanza da permettere ad entrambi di sdraiarsi comodamente vicino al fuoco e possibilmente senza radici che rendessero scomodo riposare. Non fu molto facile ma dopo una mezz'ora aveva il posto perfetto e una buona catasta di legna sia secca che verde per accendere un bel fuoco.

La cacciatrice si mise a ripulire uno spazio al centro, lo circondò con alcune pietre per impedire alle fiamme di spandersi troppo e avviò il fuoco.

Le fiamme avevano appena preso abbastanza vigore da poter bruciare i ciocchi più grossi quando Spike comparve nella piccola radura.

"Vieni, ho bisogno di una mano con la tua cena." disse il vampiro appena Buffy si accorse della sua presenza.

La cacciatrice aggiunse un altro ciocco prima di seguire Spike fino al ruscello.

Vicino alla riva giaceva un animale che le ricordava un po' un grosso maiale.

"Sai, è molto strano, credevo che fossimo su un pianeta completamente diverso dalla terra, ma questo sembra un cinghiale." le disse il vampiro. "E mentre cacciavo credo di aver visto anche delle impronte che sembravano d'orso."

"Questo che vorrebbe dire? Il sole è blu Spike, sulla terra è giallo..." gli fece notare la donna.

"Credo che siamo in una diversa dimensione. Questa potrebbe essere comunque la terra." spiegò il vampiro. "Adesso però concentriamoci sulla carcasse, se ci sbrighiamo possiamo mettere ad essiccare una parte della carne."

Spike e Buffy unendo le loro forze riuscirono a spellare e eviscerare velocemente l'animale.

"Per adesso liberiamoci semplicemente di tutto." disse il vampiro a lavoro finito. "Ma se la nostra permanenza dovesse allungarsi dovrò insegnarti a lavorare meglio la carcassa."

Buffy iniziò a gettare le interiora nel fiume, per evitare che attirassero animali selvaggi, quando Spike la fermò all'improvviso.

"Aspetta." disse bloccandola prima che potesse gettare lo stomaco. "Quello tienilo. Non ci sarà sempre possibile camminare vicino al ruscello. Potremo fare una borraccia con quello, basterà lavarlo attentamente."

"Eww..." esclamò disgustata dall'idea di bere dallo stomaco di un animale.

"Summers, fidati, dopo che l'avrò lavato per bene non te ne accorgerai. Oltretutto non mi sembri in grado di poterti lamentare, o questo o niente." spiegò sbrigativamente Spike e Buffy si ritrovò ad accettare la cosa senza protestare oltre. Durante tutto il tempo in cui avevano lavorato sulla carcassa il vampiro sembrava saper il fatto suo e quindi la cacciatrice decise di fidarsi di lui.

"Aiutami a tagliare a strisce sottili il fegato e la carne morbida. Useremo le coste e le cosce per stasera e domani mattina. Quello che avanzerà dopo lo butteremo." la istruì il vampiro. Quando il lavoro fu compiuto Spike prese una pietra dal fiume, la pulì attentamente e vi distese parte delle strisce di carne. Buffy lo imitò e presto ebbero quattro pietre addobbate alla stessa maniera.

"Tieni." disse il vampiro lanciando alla cacciatrice una pietra piatta mediamente pesante. "Schiaccia la carne, seccherà più in fretta, il sole cala più lentamente di quanto avevo previsto e fa sempre molto caldo. Due ore non basteranno per essiccarla completamente ma con un po' di fortuna altre due ore domani basteranno." le spiego sorridendo.

Dopo pochi minuti, a lavoro finito, i due ritornarono all'accampamento.

"Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con il fuoco." si complimentò il vampiro.

"Grazie." rispose sorpresa la cacciatrice. "Credi sia sicuro lasciare la carne vicino al fiume?"

"Il mio udito arriva anche più lontano, se degli animali si avvicineranno lì sentirò e me ne occuperò." Spike si avvicinò ad un albero, staccò due rami spessi qualche centimetro e poi creò una forcella. Sistemò i due bastoni così creati al lati opposti del fuoco.

Buffy lo osservò incuriosita mentre si avvicinava ad un altro albero, con il pugnale tagliò un ramo verde e poi si mise a scortecciarlo davanti al fuoco. Una volta finito il lavoro recuperò la carne tagliata dalle cosce dell'animale, le infilzò sul ramoscello e la mise ad arrostire sul fuoco.

"L'altra carne dov'è?" chiese curiosa la cacciatrice.

Spike si tolse dalla tasca del suo amato spolverino quella che sembrava un involtino di foglie e lo aprì mostrandole circa un chilo di carne sotto forma di costata.

"Ho pulito e affumicato le foglie per mantenere la carne almeno fino a domani, ma senza sale o ghiaccio dopodomani sarà immangiabile e dovremo buttarla visto che non possiamo essiccarla." spiegò il vampiro richiudendo l'involtino e rimettendolo in tasca.

Ogni cinque minuti circa il vampiro girava la carne in modo d'arrostirla in maniera uniforme e circa dopo un'ora si ritenne soddisfatto della sua opera.

"Ora di cena Summers... muoviti o mangerò tutto io e tu starai a dieta!" annunciò il vampiro togliendo la carne dal fuoco e spezzando il bastoncino a meta in modo da dividere la carne equamente tra entrambi.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Buffy sorpresa quando Spike iniziò ad addentare la carne.

"Cosa ti sembra cacciatrice? Mangio..." rispose lui confuso.

"Ma Angel ha detto che i vampiri non possono mangiare..."

Spike roteò gli occhi. "Angelus è un esibizionista "so tutto io". Solo perché lui evita qualsiasi tipo di piacere per punirsi per tutti i peccati in cui ha indugiato nei suoi cent'anni da vampiro non vuol dire che i vampiri non possano apprezzare il sapore dei cibi." e come a volerlo dimostrare addentò la carne. "E' sciocca, ma ho cercato di aromatizzarla meglio che potevo con qualche erba che ho trovato nei dintorni. Credo sempre di più che questa sia una dimensione alternativa, moltissime cose sono praticamente uguali a quelle sulla nostra terra. L'unica maggiore differenza, sole e cielo a parte, è la mancanza di civiltà, umana o demoniaca che sia."

"Non importa, sono sicura che ormai Giles e gli altri si siano accorti della mia assenza. Presto ci tireranno fuori." disse Buffy iniziando a mangiare affamata.

Spike non rispose ma dentro di se un dubbio terribile gli fece attanagliare lo stomaco. '_In molte dimensioni il tempo scorre diversamente...' _pensò ricordando racconti di demoni che avevano passato anni in altre dimensioni per poi scoprire che nella loro erano passati pochi giorni. Per il momento il vampiro decise però di non preoccupare la cacciatrice con questi pensieri e di lasciarla mangiare i pace. Quando si fosse mostrato il bisogno di prendere in considerazione questa possibilità ne avrebbero parlato.

Finalmente, con circa un'ora e tre quarti di ritardo, il sole calò e il mondo si scurì.

"Non vedo nessuna luna..." mormorò la cacciatrice avvicinandosi al fuoco per usufruire del suo calore.

"Potrebbe non esserci o non essere sorta o essere periodo di luna nera cacciatrice..." le rispose il vampiro scrollando le spalle e dimostrando ancora una volta di essere più intelligente di quanto solitamente desse a vedere.

I due si stesero e in silenzio si misero ad osservare il cielo e dopo una decina di minuti la luna sbucò all'orizzonte illuminandoli con la sua luce bluastra.

"Visto cacciatrice, ecco la tua luna..." disse il vampiro sorridendo. "Summers?" domandò girandosi e accorgendosi che la giovane donna era ormai nel mondo dei sogni.

Spike si risvegliò dopo poche ore di sonno con una spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco: fame.

Rimanendo ad occhi chiusi fece due veloci conti per capire quanto era passato dal suo ultimo pasto e il risultato non gli piacque. Per la gran quantità di sangue che aveva ingerito sette ore erano troppe poche perché la sete si ripresentasse.

'_Cazzo, non va bene, non è normale. Una quantità tale di sangue, anche animale, dovrebbe durare molto di più! Due giorni minimo!_' sospirando il vampiro si mise seduto e aprì gli occhi. La cacciatrice dormiva placidamente, l'odore del suo sangue che scorreva nelle vene lo attirava terribilmente, come il canto di una sirena, il fuoco era ancora vivo grazie ai ciocchi di legna verde che avevano aggiunto prima di coricarsi. Sospirando Spike aggiunse un pezzo di legna asciutto, per dargli un po' di vita, e poi si addentrò nella foresta per cacciare.

Quando un'ora dopo tornò al campo con lo stomaco pieno. Aveva dissanguato un altro cinghiale e adesso stava meglio.

Sdraiatosi di nuovo al suo posto aggiunse un nuovo pezzo di legna verde e tornò a dormire sentendo che ormai l'alba era vicina.

L'odore della carne che cuoceva sopra il fuoco svegliò Buffy. La pancia le gorgogliò e quando Spike ridacchiò per il rumore lei arrossì.

"Non preoccuparti cacciatrice, colazione sarà pronta in pochi minuti." disse il vampiro ghignando.

La cacciatrice ancora lievemente imbarazzata si alzò per effettuare una pallida imitazione della sua routine mattutina. Usufruendo del ruscello si sciacquò il viso e le mani. I suoi capelli erano un disastro ma per fortuna ieri, come al solito, si era portata dietro il suo kit di emergenza. Una piccola spazzola con specchietto, di quelle che si piegano a metà e occupano poco spazio, e spazzolino e dentifricio da viaggio.  
'_Niente deodorante... accidenti_!' pensò Buffy imbarazzata. Non c'era tempo per un bagno, la colazione ormai quasi sicuramente era pronta e così la cacciatrice optò per una veloce sciacquata delle zone più importanti.

Tornata al campo trovò Spike che si gustava una piccola parte della carne. Il fuoco scoppiettava allegro ma Buffy non vi si avvicinò in quanto ormai faceva anche troppo caldo. Togliendosi la giacchetta di pelle, per evitare di sudare più del necessario, la cacciatrice si sedette vicino al vampiro che le passò il ramoscello su cui era infilzata la carne.

Dopo aver finito in silenzio il loro pasto i due si alzarono.

"Cosa facciamo?" domandò insicura Buffy. Finora era stato il vampiro a decidere come meglio comportarsi e ancora non si era sbagliato; le sembrò quindi naturale dare a lui il testimone.

"Avrei un paio di idee." disse il vampiro ammiccando. "Ma per prima cosa dobbiamo spegnere il fuoco, meglio non rischiare di mandare in fiamme l'intera foresta. Per il resto credo che l'unica scelta che abbiamo sia quella di continuare lungo il fiume in cerca di civilizzazione." le rispose sospirando prima di andare verso il ruscello. Buffy lo seguì osservando stupita il vampiro riempire lo stomaco, ormai convertito in borraccia, e poi svuotarlo sul fuoco lasciando che il fumo avvolgesse l'oggetto.

"Se non ricordo male questo aiuterà a mantenerlo. Insieme ai bagni e all'impasto che ho usato dovrebbe impedire la putrefazione."spiegò Spike vedendo lo sguardo confuso della cacciatrice.

"Come fai a sapere così tante cose?" domandò curiosa.

"Dru voleva andare in Asia per vedere gli indiani, ma eravamo in Iraq, eravamo stati fino a pochi anni prima in Cina e non avevo voglia di tornare indietro, così l'ho portata a vedere delle tribù aborigene africane. Abbiamo passato del tempo con una piccola tribù che risiede agli estremi del Sahara e hanno condiviso con noi alcuni dei loro metodi di caccia prima che ne avessimo abbastanza delle loro chiacchiere e li trasformammo nella nostra cena... bei tempi..." concluse con un sorriso il vampiro perso nei ricordi. Buffy era disgustata ma poi le venne in mente che se così non fosse stato avrebbero avuto molti più problemi quindi decise di rimanere in silenzio. '_Dopotutto so chi è, cos'è, molto probabilmente ha fatto cose anche peggiori, ma per ora è l'unico aiuto che ho..._'

"Pronto?" chiese dopo alcuni minuti.

"Sì, prima di usare questa per bere meglio lasciar passare alcuni giorni. Non sono sicuro di quanto abbia funzionato." Spike controllò in quale tasca aveva la carne essiccata e mise lo stomaco nell'altra. "Possiamo andare." aggiunse poi facendo segno a Buffy di far strada.

I primi tre giorni passarono così. Sveglia, colazione, camminare, pranzo, camminare o cacciare se non avevano più cibo, cena, dormire.

Spike era fuori a cacciare nuovamente quando Buffy si svegliò il quarto giorno, senza aspettarlo tirò fuori alcuni pezzetti di carne essiccata e lì mangiò.

Quando il vampiro entrò nella piccola radura in cui avevano fatto campo la sera prima trovò il fuoco spento e la cacciatrice già pronta a partire. Senza parlare i due si misero in cammino ma Buffy notò quasi subito che Spike era di umore più pensieroso del normale. Le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, gli occhi distanti e la bocca tirata in una linea.

Quando la cacciatrice iniziò ad avere fame i due si fermarono per permetterle di mangiare alcuni pezzetti di carne.

"Sto iniziando a stufarmi di questo sapore." borbottò la donna a nessuno in particolare.

Spike non rispose né dimostrò di averla minimamente sentita.

"Hai detto qualcosa Summers?" chiese infatti lui quando si accorse di avere lo sguardo della cacciatrice addosso.

"Niente di importante, ma si può sapere a che cosa stai pensando? È tutta la mattina che stai in silenzio e per quanto mi sia difficile dirlo mi stai spaventando." disse scherzando in parte Buffy. Spike che non apriva bocca per più di quattro ore? Molto strano.

"Niente cacciatrice. Adesso un vampiro non può nemmeno pensare in pace senza che tu inizi un interrogatorio?" rispose stizzito lui.

"Ti sei alzato con la luna storta per caso? Era solo una domanda; non occorre che tu risponda sgarbatamente." rispose lei stizzita a sua volta dal suo comportamento.

Spike non le rispose, semplicemente si alzò e senza nemmeno girarsi a guardare se lei lo seguisse si incamminò. Buffy sbuffò ma dopo essersi pulita le mani sui pantaloni lo seguì.

Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio il vampiro sospirò e si voltò.

"Tieni, sembra resistere e profuma ancora." disse lanciandole lo stomaco della prima preda. La cacciatrice lo prese al volo e con circospezione lo annusò. Spike aveva ragione. L'odore era buono, un misto di fumo e qualcosa di dolciastro. Avvicinandosi al ruscello lo riempì d'acqua, Spike aveva praticato due piccoli fori ai lati e ci aveva fatto passare un qualche tipo di filo per poterla mettere al collo.

"Cos'è?" domandò curiosa.

"Tendine. Ho fatto un esperimento." rispose sbrigativo scrollando le spalle. Per un momento la cacciatrice sembrò voler dire qualcosa ma poi scosse le spalle e si mise la borraccia a tracolla avendo cura di usare un gommino per capelli per chiudere l'apertura ed evitare di perdere l'acqua.

I due camminarono per altri sei, sette chilometri prima di fermarsi. Era primo pomeriggio e le loro scorte di cibo si erano esaurite.

"Vado a caccia, tu prepara." disse prima di allontanarsi.

Spike si allontanò e seguendo il suo naso in pochi minuti trovò un branco di quelli che sembravano cervi, o daini, non ne era sicuro, non si ricordava la differenza.

Utilizzando la sua velocità di molto superiore si getto nel mezzo di esso, zanne pronte ad affondare nel collo di una delle bestie.

Spike scelse un maschio adulto, molto grosso, e lo dissanguò ma come ormai capitava da due giorni la sensazione di stanchezza e fame non passò.

"Merda!" esclamò gettando per terra l'animale morto. Ormai ne era sicuro, qualcosa nel sangue della fauna locale non andava bene, non lo sosteneva. Probabilmente mancanza di ferro, ma non era sicuro. Se non avesse trovato una soluzione avrebbe iniziato ad indebolirsi sempre di più. Aveva provato di tutto, erbivori, carnivori, addirittura pesci, ma niente andava bene. "Merda, merda, merda." ripeté sapendo che non poteva continuare così, avrebbe dovuto parlarne con la cacciatrice e l'unica soluzione che vedeva di sicuro a lei non sarebbe piaciuta.

"Sei già tornato?" domandò sorridendo Buffy vedendo rientrare il vampiro con un grosso cervo sulle spalle. "Come mai tanta carne?" aggiunse poi notando le misure della bestia.

"Dovevo fare un esperimento..." disse lui sospirando. "Dobbiamo parlare di un problema cacciatrice ma prima occupiamoci del nostro amico." concluse sospirando Spike già sentendosi polvere nell'aria.

Non avendo sistemi di conservazione dovettero buttare via tutta la carne in eccesso, tenendo solo quelle parti che avrebbero potuto consumare nel giro dei due giorni seguenti più quella essiccata che invece sarebbe durata più a lungo.

"Allora, che problema abbiamo?" domandò la cacciatrice quando i due si trovarono davanti al fuoco ad aspettare che la carne cuocesse.

Spike rimase alcuni istanti in silenzio, indeciso su come esporre il problema ma alla fine la sua naturale indole impaziente vinse. "Il sangue di questo mondo non mi sostiene."

"Cosa?!" chiese Buffy sperando di aver capito male.

"Sono tre giorni che provo Summers. Diverse prede, diverse età... ma non cambia niente. Il sangue mi da un immediato senso di sazietà ma continuo ad indebolirmi e ad essere sempre più affamato." spiegò sospirando. "Cosa credevi che normalmente mi servisse più di un paio di litri di sangue animale? Non ti sei accorta che sono sempre a caccia?"

"Pensavo fosse normale..." ammise la cacciatrice. "Non è come se sapessi quanto sangue vi serve."

"Guardami Summers..." sussurrò Spike richiamando la sua attenzione.

Per la prima volta in giorni Buffy si concentrò sul vampiro. Gli zigomi erano più pronunciati, aveva delle occhiaie molto evidenti, le guance sembravano più incavate del solito e il suo colorito era ancora più pallido.

"Non ti sto mentendo." continuò quando vide che finalmente la cacciatrice aveva notato le sue condizioni fisiche. "Ho provato ma c'è qualcosa di strano in questi animali e non mi sostengono. Se continuo così nel giro di due, tre giorni al massimo non riuscirò più a cacciare e in poco tempo non potrò far altro che giacere disteso."

Buffy continuava a guardarlo e vide nei suoi occhi la paura tremenda che il solo pensiero di quel destino aveva istillato in lui.

"I vampiri non possono morire di fame, se non ci nutriamo diventiamo un sacco di ossa con un po' di pelle sopra. Incapaci di muoverci, respirare, parlare, aprire gli occhi ma coscienti." Spike iniziò a camminare nervoso. "Non... non posso... non voglio diventare così, cacciatrice." fermandosi fece un respiro profondo. "E per come la vedo io ci sono solo due soluzioni."

"Q-quali?" domandò Buffy cercando di ignorare il fatto che già conosceva una delle due risposte.

"La prima e che tu mi uccidi, adesso, prima che io diventi troppo debole. Voglio morire combattendo e quale morte più onorevole che per mano della migliore cacciatrice che abbia mai combattuto?" disse Spike sorridendo lievemente. "La seconda e che tu doni un po' del tuo sangue ogni giorno per sostenermi. Non ne servirebbe molto, credo due o tre sorsi al giorno mi dovrebbero bastare e i tuoi poteri di guarigione ti rimetterebbero in sesto nel giro di un'ora."

Buffy chiuse gli occhi.

"No." rispose secca.

"Perché?!" chiese Spike preoccupato, anche se le aveva proposto un combattimento non voleva morire.

"Non posso..." sussurrò la cacciatrice.

"Perché?" chiese ancora il vampiro. Era convinto che il terrore della cacciatrice di rimanere da sola le avrebbe impedito di scegliere la prima possibilità ma forse si era sbagliato.

"Come faccio a crederti? Come so che non mi dissanguerai?"

"Ma sei idiota?!" domandò Spike furioso. "Non posso crederci che tu sia riuscita a mandare a puttane tutti i miei piani." sbottò Spike. "Sei la mia _unica_ fonte di cibo, che cosa ci guadagnerei dal dissanguarti?" le fece notare.

Buffy rimase in silenzio per qualche istante riflettendo.

"Angel non è riuscito a trattenersi..." sussurrò alla fine chiudendo gli occhi per evitare di piangere. Il ricordo ancora la feriva profondamente.

"Cosa?" chiese Spike confuso.

"L'anno scorso. Angel era stato avvelenato e l'unica cura era il mio sangue." spiegò Buffy sorridendo tristemente. "Lui non voleva, ma io lo amavo e ho scatenato una risposta in lui picchiandolo e poi lasciandomi mordere." ormai le lacrime scendevano silenziose lungo le sue guance ma a Buffy non importava perché lei aveva visto piangere Spike per Drusilla ed era certa che lui capisse il suo dolore. "Non riusciva a fermarsi, anche quando gli effetti del veleno erano praticamente scomparsi lui ha continuato a bere. Il mio cuore si era quasi fermato quando lui riuscì smettere." concluse la storia stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo.

Spike pensò per alcuni istanti alla sua storia e alla fine rispose.

"Questo era facilmente immaginabile, Summers." le disse lui sospirando. "Angelus era molto indebolito dal veleno e il demone ha preso il sopravvento e, come avrai notato, il suo demone non ti considera alla stessa maniera. Per lui sei solo una nemica, qualcuno che allo stesso tempo ha la possibilità di liberarlo ma di renderlo anche debole così quando ha avuto la possibilità ha cercato di ucciderti." le spiegò il vampiro. "Io sono diverso, sì, ho fame e probabilmente amerei divorarti." le disse sorridendo malizioso. "Ma so che la mia sopravvivenza è legata alla tua, il mio demone è tutt'altro che stupido e poi devo aggiungere anche il fatto che ho molto più controllo di quanto ne abbia mai avuto Angelus. Anni e anni di privazioni hanno reso il suo controllo sul demone molto più debole, non è colpa tua, Summers, è lui il debole."

Buffy sapeva che quello che Spike le stava dicendo era la verità. Il vampiro non sapeva mentire nemmeno se da ciò fosse dipeso la sua vita, i suoi occhi lo tradivano sempre quando raccontava bugie.

"Buffy, la scelta è tua..." sussurrò Spike chiamandola per nome per la prima volta.

"No..."

"Bene, prendi!" esclamò il vampiro lanciandole un pezzo di legno e mettendosi in posizione d'attacco.

Il combattimento iniziò senza preamboli ma Buffy si accorse fin da subito che Spike le era molto inferiore. Non stava mentendo, era veramente mal nutrito e si stava indebolendo a vista d'occhio.

'_Non posso lasciarlo bere... ma se non lo faccio dovrò ucciderlo e così rimarrei sola.'_ pensò la cacciatrice mentre lasciava passare un'occasione per chiudere il combattimento. '_Ormai sono passati quattro giorni, presto Giles e i ragazzi troveranno un modo per riportarmi indietro, è questione di poco tempo. Posso rimanere sola per pochi giorni.' _la cacciatrice stava già per affondare il paletto pronta a concludere l'inutile duello impari ma una vocetta dentro la sua testa la fermò. '_E se invece non ci riuscissero? Se rimanessi bloccata qui mesi o... o per sempre?'_ il solo pensiero di rimanere sola per più di un paio di giorni la terrorizzò più del pensiero di lasciare bere Spike.

"Stop!" esclamò lasciando andare il paletto. Spike si fermò subito. "Okay, ti farò bere, ma se provi a fare qualcosa che non devi ti ridurrò in polvere senza esitare." cedette infine.

"Se ti fa sentire meglio puoi tenere un paletto puntato dritto dritto sul mio cuore." rispose il vampiro sorridendo felice che la donna avesse cambiato idea.

"Okay, q-quando lo facciamo?" domandò la cacciatrice prendendo il paletto e iniziando a giocherellarci nervosa.

"Anche adesso. Sto morendo di fame, dovrò prendere uno o due sorsi in più tra oggi e domani, sono senza da troppo tempo." spiegò Spike cambiando già volto. "Cinque sorsi oggi, due domani mattina e quattro domani sera poi farò un sorso tutte le mattine e due tutte le sere." la cacciatrice annuì. Tutti i suoi sensi le urlavano di scappare ma lei doveva farlo, rimanere sola non era una possibilità.

Buffy piegò la testa lievemente sulla destra esponendo il collo e trattenendo il fiato.

"No, il braccio cacciatrice." le disse Spike stupendola. "Per noi vampiri il collo ha un significato speciale."

"Ma se mordete sempre quello quando uccidete!" gli fece notare la cacciatrice.

"Quando mordiamo per uccidere non importa, ma voglio rendere la cosa più facile per te, meno dolorosa e farlo sul collo ha un significato diverso." spiegò il vampiro.

Buffy annuì e allungò il braccio sinistro tenendo il destro pronto ad affondare il paletto nel cuore del vampiro.

Spike abbassò la testa e iniziò a succhiare dolcemente la parte interna del braccio al livello del gomito.

"C-cosa stai facendo?"

"Porto la vena in superficie." disse il vampiro staccandosi solo pochi istanti.

Il vampiro continuò per alcuni istanti poi finalmente affondò i canini nella pelle morbida della donna.

Buffy sentì un piccolo pizzicore quando Spike mosse lievemente le sue zanne per allargare i due fori e permettere al sangue di fluire meglio ma poi appena iniziò a succhiare il liquido nella sua bocca una sensazione di immenso calore iniziò a propagarsi prima lungo il braccio e poi verso il resto del corpo.

Il battito del suo cuore aumentò mentre il vampiro beveva.

Cinque sorsi dopo Spike ritirò i canini e passò la lingua lungo i due piccoli fori per aiutarli a richiudersi. Si sentiva come nuovo, il sangue di cacciatrice iniziò subito a compiere il suo dovere. Anche una quantità così piccola sembrò fare miracoli.

Il vampiro lasciò andare il braccio e Buffy lo strinse a se.

"Ti ho fatto male?" domandò sorpreso.

"C-cosa? N-no no!" esclamò lei scuotendo la testa e guardandolo mentre i lineamenti del suo viso tornavano umani. Le occhiaie erano molto meno visibili, gli zigomi erano meno pronunciati e il colorito stava tornando normale. "Mi sento solo un po'... leggera..." cercò di spiegarsi.

"Bevi e mangia qualcosa, ti sentirai meglio." le disse il vampiro sentendo il cuore della cacciatrice tornare al normale ritmo.

Buffy annuì e dopo aver bevuto e mangiato a sazietà si sentì di nuovo normale, magari solo un po' stanca.

"Grazie..." sussurrò Spike stendendosi e preparandosi ad andare a dormire.

-

Continua...

Che ne pensate? Fatemi sapere!  
Baci


	4. Chapter 4

**BUONA LETTURA!**

3. Mare

Quando Buffy si svegliò la mattina dopo stava benissimo. La donazione di sangue della sera prima non aveva avuto conseguenze, proprio come le aveva detto il vampiro.

"'Giorno." Spike era già sveglio, come al solito.

"Ehi..." rispose semplicemente la cacciatrice. "Ti dispiace se prima..."

"Certo, vai, tanto la colazione è ancora indietro, abbiamo tempo." la rassicurò il vampiro.

Dopo aver completato la sua routine Buffy tornò al campo, si sedette vicino a Spike e allungò il braccio.

Il vampiro senza dire niente ripeté le azioni della sera prima e dopo appena due sorsi la lasciò andare.

Stavolta la quantità di sangue era talmente minima che Buffy quasi non se ne accorse e così, dopo aver fatto colazione in tranquillità, decisero di rimettersi in viaggio.

"Quanto credi che ci voglia ai miei amici per farci tornare a casa?" domandò ad un certo punto Buffy.

"Il tuo osservatore è un tipo intelligente, troverà presto una soluzione." disse il vampiro cercando di evitare di darle una risposta definitiva. Più i giorni passavano più la sua idea sul fatto di trovarsi in una dimensione in cui il tempo scorreva più in fretta sembrava giusta. "Summers, posso chiederti un favore?"

"Cosa?" chiese stupita la cacciatrice dal tono di voce.

"I tuoi amici non sanno che sono qui, probabilmente qualsiasi metodo utilizzino per portarti indietro non funzionerà su di me." le fece notare Spike. "Quindi puoi convincerli a riportarmi indietro? Non voglio rimanere qui..."

Per alcuni minuti Buffy non rispose, semplicemente continuò a camminare riflettendo sulla richiesta.

Rimanere soli in un mondo sconosciuto non era un destino che augurava nemmeno al peggiore dei suoi nemici. Oltretutto Spike sarebbe morto di fame, la cacciatrice non vedeva il vampiro capace di commettere un suicidio, non era semplicemente il tipo.

"Okay." accettò infine. "Mi hai aiutato molto in questi giorni e te lo devo." ammise sorridendo per un momento.

Nei giorni seguenti i due continuarono a viaggiare all'interno dei boschi, il duro lavoro e il bisogno di collaborare fece sì che i litigi e i battibecchi maligni, che così spesso avevano marcato il passare dei loro primi giorni insieme, diminuissero.

Con stupore da entrambe le parti scoprirono che c'erano cose peggiori che intavolare una discussione con l'altro e che potevano avere compagni di viaggio peggiori.

Spike ancora si stupiva, ogni mattina e ogni sera, che Buffy, senza nessun suggerimento da parte sua, offrisse il braccio per la sua cena e la cacciatrice a sua volta si stupì di scoprire che il vampiro era un insegnante paziente e molto capace.

I giorni passavano e il paesaggio cambiava. La foresta si diradava sempre di più finché, il quindicesimo giorno, gli alberi finirono e davanti a loro si distesero chilometri di prateria.

"Sento l'odore del mare." disse il vampiro annusando l'aria. "Un giorno, due di viaggio al massimo."

"Cosa facciamo?" chiese la cacciatrice preoccupata. Nelle passate due settimane non avevano trovato segni che attestassero la presenza di vita umana.

"Il meglio è provare a risalire un altro fiume, magari avvicinarci a quelle montagne." disse indicando i rilievi montuosi che si stagliavano alla loro sinistra. "C'è neve sui picchi più alti, ciò da sicurezza di acqua in ogni periodo dell'anno e intorno alla base c'è un ampia foresta."

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà per raggiungerle?"

"Se tagliamo per la prateria credo tre giorni. Però rimarremmo presto senza acqua, dovremo continuare lungo il mare e cercare un fiume da risalire." disse Spike dopo averci pensato alcuni minuti. "Questo allungherà il viaggio di un altro paio di giorni ma potrebbe esserci utile per altri motivi."

"Tipo?" chiese la cacciatrice.

"Potremo usare l'acqua di mare per ricavare il sale per insaporire e conservare la carne, basterà viaggiare di notte e riposare di giorno lasciando dell'acqua in un qualche contenitore ad evaporare." spiegò sorridendo.

"Mi sembra un ottima idea, mi manca il sale." ammise la cacciatrice.

"Allora dobbiamo prima prepararci meglio ad affrontare il viaggio. Muovendoci di notte eviteremo di soffrire troppo il freddo e mangiando la carne essiccata potremo evitare di portarci legna dietro." iniziò a riflettere il vampiro. "Dobbiamo creare dei contenitori per mettere l'acqua ad evaporare e delle tasche dove conservare poi il sale che ricaveremo. Ci serviranno anche altre borracce, più ne avremo più acqua potremo trasportare anche risalendo il fiume e più sale potremo avere a disposizione."

"Per ora ne abbiamo solo tre, per farne altre ci vorrà almeno un giorno..."

"Ci serviranno scorte di carne essiccata. Potremo usare l'intestino per conservare il sale, che ne dici?"

"Mi pare una buona idea." ammise Buffy.

"Bene, mettiamoci a lavoro. Andrò a cercare qualche animale, magari un cervo o qualche cinghiale, lavoreremo le carcasse e poi penseremo a come creare i contenitori per il sale." decise infine il vampiro alzandosi e mettendosi subito all'opera.

Dopo appena mezz'ora era nuovamente nella radura, due cinghiali sulle spalle.

"Ho sentito l'odore di un cervo ferito, torno subito intanto inizia con questi due ragazzoni." le disse il vampiro scaricando con poche cerimonie le due bestie.

Buffy non se lo fece ripetere due volte e iniziò a lavorare sugli animali come Spike le aveva insegnato.

Il vampiro come al solito gli aveva dissanguati per rendere il processo più semplice.

Dopo aver aperto il ventre al primo cinghiale iniziò a togliere le viscere mettendo da parte stomaco e intestino per poterli poi lavorare. Buffy tolse il fegato e lo mise da parte su un letto di foglie che aveva preparato in precedenza. Continuando a lavorare con calma tolse tutta la carne magra dalla carcassa e iniziò a tagliarla in strisce larghe pochi centimetri per poi poggiarle su alcuni massi e appiattirle con un secondo sasso.

Quando Spike tornò con il cervo Buffy aveva appena finito di lavorare il fegato. Senza una parola raccolse lo stomaco e gli intestini per andare a lavorarli al ruscello.

Spike finì prima della cacciatrice quindi l'aiutò ad appiattire il resto della carne per metterla ad essiccare. Con tutta la giornata a disposizione la carne sarebbe stata pronta per la sera.

I due lavorarono allo stesso modo il secondo cinghiale e il cervo finendo a pomeriggio inoltrato.

"Per queste avremo bisogno di un paio d'ore domani." disse il vampiro indicando la carne del cervo messa ad essiccare.

I due decisero che non c'era motivo per rimanere ulteriormente alzati e così, dopo una veloce cena si coricarono.

Nei due giorni seguenti si prepararono al meglio per affrontare la parte di viaggio fino al mare e ritorno.

Per creare i contenitori in cui lasciare il sale ad asciugare Spike abbatté con l'ascia l'albero con il tronco più largo che poteva trovare e dopo aver ottenuto dei cilindri non più alti di una decina di centimetri scavò la parte centrale per ricavarne una conca. Quando i cilindri furono pronti il vampiro usò un ciocco ardente per bruciare le eventuali schegge e per temprare il legno per evitare che marcisse.

"Okay, possiamo partire." comunicò Spike la mattina del diciottesimo giorno dopo aver portato a termine gli ultimi ritocchi.

Appena il sole fu alto nel cielo il vampiro capì di essersi sbagliato. Erano più vicini al mare di quanto aveva sperato, c'erano volute solo poche ore per vedere l'infinita distesa d'acqua davanti a loro.

I due continuarono ad avvicinarsi finché, a meno di un chilometro dal bagnasciuga trovarono una piccola macchia di pini.

"Ci accampiamo qui. Tu prepara un fuoco per mangiare io mi occupo del sale." disse il vampiro prendendo le due grosse vasche ottenute il giorno precedente.

Una volta arrivato a riva, Spike, si tolse le scarpe, arrotolò i jeans e si spinse verso il largo per evitare di raccogliere sabbia nell'acqua.

Una volta sistemate le vasche ad una distanza di sicurezza dal mare tornò da Buffy e dopo che entrambi ebbero cenato si coricarono.

Per Buffy con il sole ancora alto in cielo non fu facile addormentarsi ma Spike appena si distese all'ombra degli alberi cadde in un sonno profondo.

I tre giorni seguenti proseguirono in maniera simile; Spike e Buffy dormivano di giorno all'ombra di qualche sporadico albero e camminavano di notte.

Il sale ottenuto dalle vaschette d'acqua di mare non era molto, ma sarebbe bastato per insaporire i cibi per quattro o cinque settimane.

Al loro terzo giorno di viaggio i due si imbatterono in un fiume che sembrava dirigersi proprio verso i monti e così decisero di seguirne il corso.

Dopo aver riempito tutte le borracce meno una d'acqua di mare per ottenere altro sale, si misero in cammino.

Fin da subito i due videro la foresta all'orizzonte e se ne sentirono rassicurati. La prateria era troppo silenziosa.

Quella sera, dopo quattro giorni, si accamparono tra gli alberi.

Questo è un capitolo di passaggio, ma dal prossimo torniamo a concentrarci sul nostro duo preferito!


End file.
